I'd Go Out With You
by Anonymous Girl Gamer
Summary: Luigi writes a letter to Daisy in which he reveals his true feelings.


**Hi, here's my newest story! This is a letter, by the way, but it's quite long for a letter so I didn't italicise it in case everyone thought it was annoying to read.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters owned by Nintendo. Without them, this fanfic wouldn't have been possible.**

* * *

I'd go out with you, Daisy.

You asked me yesterday why none of the guys ever wanted you: Peach got all the boys, what was wrong with you? Was it because you weren't as beautiful as her? Was it because you were a tomboy? What did she have that you didn't?

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to stop you, stop you from cutting yourself down so much, tell you how much I love you.

But you carried on.

Tears fell down your cheeks. Yet another boy had broken your heart that morning, cheated on you for someone prettier and girlier, the exact opposite of you. It was your fault, you said: you should have known it wouldn't last. None of your relationships ever did. You just weren't good enough for anyone.

I wanted to punch Sam or Dan or whatever his name was. I wanted to destroy him for hurting you this way, destroy him with the same passion as Bowser has when he tries to defeat Mario.

But that wouldn't change anything, would it? Because the damage is done. And maybe you'll be upset for a long time, but I'll be there for you regardless. Always, forever, whether times are good or bad.

You asked me yesterday why boys never wanted to be with you for longer than a couple of months. But I'd go out with you, and I'd stay with you forever if that was what you wanted.

But that's not what you want, is it? You just want to be friends. But if we were more than friends, if we were together, I'd tell you this: you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you and I don't know what is wrong with your ex boyfriends. Are they blind? Or stupid? Maybe both?

Yes, I'd tell you that. I'd tell you everyday how much I love you.

But that'll never happen, will it? Because, even if you did love me, I probably wouldn't have the guts to ask you out.

Want to know why?

Because I'm a coward.

No, don't say that I'm not. Don't tell me that I'm not a coward, that I'm braver than Mario just because I do things even when I'm afraid. Because if I was really brave... wouldn't I have asked you out already? Even if I was scared of getting rejected?

I'm no better than all of those guys who hurt you. I think all these things about you but I never tell you what I'm thinking. I could make you feel so much better about yourself. I could tell you that you're fine just the way you are, beautiful regardless of what some guys say. I could tell you that the personality you hate so much is what makes you such a wonderful person. I don't have to confess my love, even if that's what I'm doing now. I could just make you feel better, as a good friend would do.

So who am I to judge? Why do I hate those guys so much when I'm not that different? Jealousy, I guess. Jealousy and anger. Envious that they got you and not me, furious that they broke your heart.

But I'd never break your heart, if I was going out with you. But that'll never happen. There's too much going against it, my cowardice and your non romantic feelings for me.

But I don't regret meeting you. I don't ever want to stop loving you, even if you don't care about me that way. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love your face, your hair, the way you act. I love your tomboyish personality, your loud voice, because even though you hate them, it's what makes you, you. It's what makes you so perfect.

I - I don't deserve you, Daisy. Not even as a friend. You asked me why you weren't good enough for anyone, but you're more than good enough for me. I'm the one who's not good enough for you. I'm the one who's too chicken to tell you how I feel. You, you're brave and strong: you go around with a big smile on your face even when you're upset, and everyone's always happier when you're around.

I could go on and on about how much I love you, want you, need you, but that doesn't matter to you, does it? You'll scrap this letter when you're halfway through, since my opinion doesn't count, only everyone else's. Maybe it's pointless telling you how I feel after all, since I'm just, well, Luigi. Your friend. And because I'm your friend, I'd feel I _have_ to say these thongs, right? It's strangers and society and horrible people who'll tell you the truth, be brutally honest with you, not a best friend who wants to preserve your feelings.

But have you ever known me to be a liar? Well, maybe, I mean, I sometimes exaggerate the details to make myself look better.

But Daisy... I want to tell you that I'm not exaggerating this time. Everything in this letter is the simple truth; if anything, these equally simple words demean who you really are.

Well... what more can I say? This'll end up in your trash can, anyway. You're going to disregard everything I said, and keep bringing yourself down. Because I don't mean as much to you as all those other guys. Don't deny it; you never listen to what I say. The times I actually have the courage to say something nice, you don't care. You only care about what they say. Their comments will stay with you, but mine won't.

Of course, I'm too much of a coward to tell you all of this to your face. Of course the only way I can do this is on paper. But if you even got this far into the letter, just always, always remember my words. I know you won't, but I sure wish you would.

I don't want your love if it's not what you want; just please, please realise that you're not worthless, that there's a person out there who loves you for who you are. And please, don't ever mention this letter, and don't let it ruin our friendship. All I ask of you is that you don't let this letter change anything, except for your self esteem.

Because you're beautiful, princess.

I'd go out with you, Daisy. I'd go out with you. Even if you wouldn't do the same for me.

* * *

Luigi sighed heavily as he finished his letter. He scanned his eyes over the paper a few times, before scrunching it up and flinging it into his own trash can. Who was he kidding? Of course this would change everything. Then, he'd lose her friendship, the one thing he couldn't live without.

How ironic. He'd thought Daisy would be the one to throw it away. He was more of a coward than ever: he couldn't even tell her on paper!

Well...

At least she liked him as a friend...

Or was that such a good thing?

* * *

 **Sorry if it was too cringy or depressing or too much of anything! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
